


你我那有如紙上空論的愛情

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: ＊＊＊＊＊貓尾的話：本文是《你我相對而反襯的愛情理論》的兄弟作，以赤司為主視角。我認為這個赤黛的故事也許稱得上羅曼史，但終究難以以圓滿的結局收場。我深信這個故事唯有一方死亡才是對他們而言最好的結局，但顯然我這種想法實在太過北極圈。關於赤司的妻子的那個「赤司征十郎，你喜歡的，是我的頭髮、還是灰白色的頭髮，還是灰白色呢？」這個問題，我認為是個非常有趣的問題。我想，她在那時候已經隱約察覺到「赤司並不是愛着自己」這件事。我的頭髮，是指妻子自己的頭髮。灰白色的頭髮，是有着「赤司所愛之人的頭髮」的意思。灰白色，單純是指「灰白色是否赤司最愛的顔色」這樣。可，赤司不曾愛過他的妻子——他會保護她、也會照顧她、更會寵慣她，但就是沒有愛。那，這是個不幸的故事嗎？我也不知道，也許是，也也許不是。事實上，赤司是死去。可是，在某程度上，他還活着，他活在黛的回憶中——只要黛沒有遺忘赤司的話，對方就不會被遺忘給殺死第二次，而迎來真正的死亡。感謝看到這邊的您。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 2





	你我那有如紙上空論的愛情

赤司征十郎知道黛千尋有一件一直沒有説出口的事情，可赤司認為對方沒有把那件事説出口，並不是因為懦弱，而是因為黛千尋太愛赤司征十郎。

……

赤司看着又不知第幾次因自己擅闖住屋處而皺眉的黛，然後他一如既往的繞過對方並坐在那堆滿抱枕的沙發上。在黛拿出溫茶遞給自己之前，他一直在思考——自己和黛之間的關係，他不知道該用怎樣的詞語去形容彼此的關係，既不是前後輩關係，又不是朋友關係，更不是炮友關係，那要用「戀人」來定義他們的關係嗎？

但，用「戀人」來定義他們的關係的話又有點不恰當，因為他們並沒有向對方告白，也沒有做些太親密的行為——就算和友人們説自己正在談戀愛，他們也不可能相信。

「怎麼了小少爺？又和你老爸吵架了？」赤司聽到黛那充斥擔憂的聲音，他知道那是只有自己才能聽到的聲音。他堅信那就是戀愛，但他不能説。因為，要是向黛表露自己的愛慕之情的話，那對方肯定會很痛苦的，甚至比自己更痛苦——畢竟黛比他自己所想像的，更要執着於「赤司征十郎」這個人，他想。

「千尋，我要結婚了。」他看到出現在自己眼前的那杯溫茶，可自己並沒有接過，反而是抬起頭看着黛，再次重覆了一遍剛才的説話，並仔細觀察起對方的反應。他想，如果黛不希望自己結婚的話，他相信自己會立刻退婚，只要黛表露出一丁點難過的表情，只要黛不希望的話。但，他知道自己其實是希望黛可以拋棄對自己的那份愛慕之情。

其實這是個早就看到終焉的戀愛，也是充滿泥濘的戀愛——就算自己看到泥濘的盡頭，可盡頭卻彷如海市蜃樓，怎麼靠近也無法抵達，而且又沉又重的泥濘只會使人難以步行。倘若要持續持有那無法實現的感情，那只會使人感到疲憊。所以拋棄那份愛慕之情，才是對彼此的未來最好的決定。

赤司看着黛緩緩站直，然後收起茶杯。就算黛還未開口，但他想他已經知道答案了——

即使把那份到今天為止都一直珍視着的愛慕之情拋棄，彼此的日子也不會有任何改變。畢竟他和黛之間的關係，不曾被任何人所察覺到。那，既然是不被察覺到的話，不就可以意味着或是假裝——從一開始，他和黛根本並沒有那所謂的愛慕之情呢？

一定，從一開始，我們就沒有談過戀愛。赤司想。

但，黛不願如此。

他知道黛不願如此。

當他聽到黛道出「赤司征十郎，我黛千尋是你一生的前輩」這句堪稱斷絕緣分的言語，他能感覺到體溫以明顯的速度從自己體內流失，然後遺憾就緩慢的跟隨在後。他就知道黛是非常執着自己，可卻不曾想過對方根本不打算拋棄那份愛慕之情——既然無法在你生前愛着你，那我就在你死後去愛着你吧。

赤司能感覺到自己的意識好像愈來愈遠，只剩下黛的聲音。他知道那並不是幻想，而是真實，亦是唯一的真實。可，在那一瞬間，比起悔恨或不甘，赤司能感受到有股奇妙的安心感——大概是因為知道自己的結局並非孓然一身吧？

要是有一天能與你並肩同行就好了，要是我們的距離再也不會感覺這麼遙遠就好了。赤司看着黛那微微顫抖的後背，如此想着。

「那就讓我們在遙遠的未來等待彼此吧，黛前輩。」赤司直接繞過黛，頭也不回的離開對方的住屋處。他知道遞出的情感無法收回，他以為這樣説的話，就可以緩解那有如從骨子裏抽出的疼痛，但那並沒有任何舒緩痛楚的效果。

赤司能清楚感覺到自己的一切像是被一截一截硬生生的扯斷，神經也被用力的拉斷，也好像有甚麼東西正溢出喉管，哽得他無法呼吸，甚至幾乎窒息。

他知道自己所想要的，從來都是如此近在身邊卻不可得。就像現在，他已經不能夠對黛説「我喜歡你」、「我想要你」、「和你在一起不管做甚麼都讓我覺得很開心」這些話了。

因為，從這一刻開始，赤司征十郎和黛千尋只有前後輩關係。

……

赤司的妻子性格沉靜而寡言，喜歡自己一個人遠遠的坐着。但是，只要能夠待在赤司身旁，她就會露出微笑。赤司覺得每當妻子微笑的時候，雙眼像是盛滿了細細碎碎的美麗星光。

只是在某一天，那雙眼睛的星光黯然失色。

「征十郎。赤司征十郎，你喜歡的，是我的頭髮、還是灰白色的頭髮，抑或是灰白色呢？」當赤司聽到他的妻子這樣詢問自己，他就知道對方是發現了。她注意到我只是喜歡她的灰白色頭髮，赤司想。

赤司露出一抹微笑，嘴角揚起一個慧黠的角度，並瞇起雙眼，嘗試遮掩當中流動着的憂鬱：「我被妳混淆了，難道這三者之間有甚麼差別嗎？」

在那之後，赤司和他的妻子再沒有説些甚麼親密的話語。更正確一點來説，是他的妻子再沒有在私人場合稱呼赤司為「征十郎」。雖然他們的眼神並沒有迴避，可卻也沒有再交會。

也許是心照不宣吧，不論是自己抑或是她。赤司想。

赤司認為妻子只是需要一定程度的距離，但並不是為了窺見全貌。他知道對方是隱約察覺到了甚麼，才故意閃躲並迴避自己。

「赤司征十郎，我曾經愛過你。」

對於妻子的發言，赤司只是以「我知道」這番話來回應對方，再沒有説更多説話。當他正要轉身走開的時候，卻被妻子眼明手快的扯住了袖子，赤司也只是任她抓住袖子，沒有回頭。

「那，你呢？」妻子執拗且堅定的嗓音從身後傳來，赤司無聲的嘆了口氣，而對方又喚了一次，「赤司征十郎，你呢？」

之後是一陣死寂。

赤司輕嘆了口氣，轉過了身，沒有説話，就只是靜靜的看着妻子。他那雙過於出色的眼睛可以清楚看到對方那宛如盛滿星光的雙眼蓄起了淚水，只是妻子執拗的不讓懦弱的淚水自眸裏淌出。

妻子張大雙眼，努力的不想讓淚水落下，只見那個她所愛着的，卻不愛着她的男人，伸出了左手輕觸着自己的眼角：「妳偶爾哭哭也沒甚麼大問題，我會當做甚麼也沒有看到的。」她清楚一地看到那雙赤眸出現了極細微的波紋。

「抱歉。」聽到赤司這句説話，妻子能感覺到自己整個心臟像是緊緊的揪在一起，用力的打顫着。之後，她自己認為的那些無用而懦弱的淚水就這樣洶湧而出，再也止不住，狠狠的暴露了她自身的絕望。

在一片模糊之中，她看到那雙赤眸既溫柔又包容的看着自己。在那一個瞬間，她終於願意正視自己長久以來的盲目——赤司對她的溫柔是寬廣而包容，他會保護她、也會照顧她、更會寵慣她，但也就只是這樣，當中並沒有愛意。

妻子知道即使自己捧着所有的愛意並遞到赤司眼前，對方也只會溫和的微笑着，用溫柔而帶着些許無奈的眼神看着自己——只有這些，沒有更多了。

……

赤司躺在被子裏，閉上雙眼，爾後睜開眼睛。他能感覺到每當自己合上雙眼，都會有種自己就要融化消失的感覺。想着自己是否時日無多的時候，還真的被自己猜中——醫生已經斷言自己活不過這半年。

可，他並不感到太多恐懼。對於死亡一事，他一向不曾感到恐懼，反而是覺得釋然。赤司認為，他一生最大的恐懼，就是握住黛的手的時候，以及在那一天放開那雙手的時候。

他知道他自身的存在對他的妻子而言是過於沉重，甚至自己已經成為了對方脖子上的套索，只要自己輕輕一拉，對方便會窒息。所以，他不打算再束縛她了。雖然他無法想像妻子對他有多用情，但他瞭解情感得不到回報的滋味——

只要自己不存在的話，她就可以得到自由了。只要自己不存在的話，她就可以離開這個於她而言有如地獄的地方。赤司輕歎了口氣，如此想着。

他想這大概是自作自受，居然要死在那種疾病之下，真是不夠浪漫，也太不符合自己的年紀。如果為了心愛的人死去，就好比花吐症之類，那就浪漫多了——他知道正是做不到的事情才叫作「浪漫」。

如果用浪漫一點的説法去説明那種疾病，那一定是——「因對你的思念膨脹而產生的疼痛，疼痛亦因對你的思念而膨脹起來」的疾病。所以，赤司決定把這份心情全部寫在紙上。

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

敬啟，致讀到這封信的你。

請原諒我突然留下這一封信。

在櫻花飄落之際，你我相遇。

祝你過得幸福。

敬上

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇

赤司再三確認信的內容，之後就小心翼翼地的把信放入信封內。他睜着赤色雙眸看着那封信，想到那個人讀到那封信的時候，自己大概已經不在這裏了吧。一想到這裏，他就感覺到心臟傳來劇痛，明明是有如剖心之痛，可赤司卻咳了好幾聲又笑了起來，雙眼裏全是高興，不見一絲悲傷。

「你會遵守約定吧，黛前輩？」赤司看着自己那雙鮮血淋漓的手，慢慢的合攏又鬆開，最後無力的落下。

……

若是在夢裏的話，就能再次遇見那無法再相見的人。每一晚，赤司都會準時出現在黛的睡夢，對方還是那副青年的模樣。無關乎他和黛的意願，他有自覺卻無法阻止地攤出回憶中雷同的場景，然後彷彿再次身在其中。

他相信黛也有這種感覺。

那是，緊接着很久以前的那一天的夢境。

赤司看着青年安靜地為自己斟滿一杯茶，簌簌流下的水聲清晰而顯得空間的靜謐。他聽到青年的聲音像從水裏傳出來而顯得有點模糊不清，但是他知道黛説了些甚麼。

「赤司，我……」赤司用指腹抵在青年的唇上，一個字都不肯讓對方再説下去。如果可以的話，他其實是想立刻和黛接吻。但，他決定在聽到青年的答覆之前，絕不會和對方説其他話。

「黛前輩，你有沒有後悔把手放開？」赤司放下手指，他一直都知道自己是一個非常自私的人，明明是他要求黛把手放開，卻説得是對方主動把手放開——他自知自己只是在不斷的濫用黛的溫柔。

就如赤司所料——這一次，青年終於抬起頭，直視自己那雙赤色眼眸，終於在看向自己的時候微笑起來：「如果當時我們二人都下定決心的話，也許我們的人生會變得和現在不同……也説不定。但，我並沒有後悔。」把茶杯遞到赤司眼前。

赤司雙手接過茶杯，將茶一飲而盡。想來自己應該是因為滿口苦澀而使五官緊揪起來，所以青年才會不禁失笑。赤司抿了抿嘴，用手背粗魯地擦了擦嘴角。

在夢境即將結束之際，赤司走到青年面前，踮起腳尖，給了對方一個僅有嘴唇輕觸的接吻，那已經他們最親密的接觸。在青年的身影完全消失蹤影之後，赤司輕撫自己的嘴唇，仔細感受那個人所遺留下來的那種執拗的愛意。

我們就像「天ノ弱」那樣，既是膽小鬼，又是執拗者——面對感情，我們一同選擇落荒而逃，可我們又一直執拗着不肯放下那愛慕之情。赤司想。

他相信就算「赤司征十郎」不在，黛也能依靠那些他們二人相處的回憶，用那些幸福卻帶點痛苦的回憶來支撐自己活下去——就好比他們有一次逛街，他發現了一組有着鴛鴦外型的筷架，那是兩隻一組非常恩愛的筷架，他也記得黛一臉羨慕的看着那組筷架。雖然自己也想買，也的確可以滿足黛的渴求，但赤司清楚記得自己當時命令對方不要買。

嘛，不買筷架的原因……還有很多事情，其實背後也並沒有真正的確實原因。反正「赤司征十郎」已經不在這個世界上，就算黛怎樣思考，也無從證明自己所想的那個答案就是真正的原因。沒錯，證實是沒任何意義，真相是怎樣也並不重要。最重要的，是不要停止思考，不斷持續累積的話，黛就能用不同的心情去反覆回味那些回憶。那樣的話，黛就不會輕易走上自刃的道路上，赤司想。

「那麼，在餘下來的時間裏，就讓我們談場真正的戀愛吧，千尋。」

赤司今天也懷抱着對黛的愛慕之情，等待對方從睡夢中醒來。

……

黛千尋有一件赤司征十郎從不知曉的事情，黛此生唯一一次主動和赤司十指交握，就是在對方的對內「守靈夜」那一夜——在赤司已經無法再緊扣自己的手掌的時候，黛泣不成聲的扣住了赤司冰冷的手掌。

完

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊＊＊
> 
> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 本文是《你我相對而反襯的愛情理論》的兄弟作，以赤司為主視角。
> 
> 我認為這個赤黛的故事也許稱得上羅曼史，但終究難以以圓滿的結局收場。我深信這個故事唯有一方死亡才是對他們而言最好的結局，但顯然我這種想法實在太過北極圈。
> 
> 關於赤司的妻子的那個「赤司征十郎，你喜歡的，是我的頭髮、還是灰白色的頭髮，還是灰白色呢？」這個問題，我認為是個非常有趣的問題。我想，她在那時候已經隱約察覺到「赤司並不是愛着自己」這件事。
> 
> 我的頭髮，是指妻子自己的頭髮。
> 
> 灰白色的頭髮，是有着「赤司所愛之人的頭髮」的意思。
> 
> 灰白色，單純是指「灰白色是否赤司最愛的顔色」這樣。
> 
> 可，赤司不曾愛過他的妻子——他會保護她、也會照顧她、更會寵慣她，但就是沒有愛。
> 
> 那，這是個不幸的故事嗎？我也不知道，也許是，也也許不是。
> 
> 事實上，赤司是死去。可是，在某程度上，他還活着，他活在黛的回憶中——只要黛沒有遺忘赤司的話，對方就不會被遺忘給殺死第二次，而迎來真正的死亡。
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的您。


End file.
